The Scare
by JoTracy123
Summary: Tin-Tin has a bit of a scare but will it be good news or bad news for them both? Thanks to Lexie for beta reading this for me. My first Alan and Tin-Tin story


_**A/N: my very first Alan and Tin-Tin story not sure how its going to turn out. This was a challenge for me lol**_

_**The Scare**_

It was one of those times where IR seem to be be getting one of their quiet weeks. No calls had come in, and everyone was starting to get a little bored. One thing that Virgil had noticed was that every time Alan had walked into the lounge, Tin-Tin had walked out. Virgil was tired of seeing this happening between them so headed over to the kitchen to get a drink. This was where he overheard Alan talking to Tin-Tin.

"Alan you know that I am still not ready for this sort of thing, don't keep going on at me about it. I will let you know when I am ready. Surely you know that I can't share my life with you, it's too dangerous. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

"We can make this work Tin-Tin. This shows how much I love you that I want this for us." said Alan.

"Alan! We talked about this before. Marriage and children are out of the question for us, so the answer is still no. So, if you don't mind,I need to help Brains in the lab. I will talk to you once you have calmed yourself down a bit." said Tin-Tin, as she walked out of the kitchen. Virgil took this as his cue to enter. He found his youngest brother sitting with his head in his hands, murmuring softly

"What have I done?"

"Alan, What's wrong?"

"Nothing Virg, I am just being a jerk as usual, I can't seem to get anything right." said Alan.

"Forgive me for asking this, are you and Tin-Tin expecting a baby by any chance?"

"I don't know Virgil, she never snaps at me like that. What do I do if she is? Dad is going to hit the roof when he finds out."

"Okay, Alan let's not go there yet. I am sure that if she went to the sick bay, she could get Jo to test her. That it is nothing to worry about. So don't panic yet." said Virgil.

"I don't know what to do Virgil, I want to help her but I feel helpless. I have my whole life ahead of me. I am not saying I don't want kids in the future, but Tin Tin is right about marriage. How do you and Jo do it?"

"If I am honest, Alan, its not easy. We have only been married a couple of months. We are still trying to find our way. Did you think because you have seen me and Jo managing, that you could give it a go with Tin-Tin?"

"I guess so."

"It is hard work, Al, maybe Tin-Tin thinks you aren't ready for it. Just let her be for now, Alan. Why don't I give Jo a call and see if she is down there with Tin-Tin?" asked Virgil as he put his arm around his brothers shoulder for some support.

"You wouldn't mind? I was going to go and talk to Scott about this, but you know what Scott is like. He would kill me along with Dad. I am so glad you arrived when you did, Virg."

"Any time, buddy. Virgil Tracy calling Jo Tracy."

"Hey Virg, is there anything wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong just wanted to check with you to see if Tin-Tin is down there with you. Alan is really worried about her?"

"She is down here with me, and is very upset by the looks of it. What has Alan done this time?"

"Look Jo, could I come down there with Alan? He is really worried about Tin-Tin. These two need to talk, Jo."

"OK. Virgil, bring Alan down, but give me a few minutes to calm her down and do a test."

"Thanks Jo."

While Virgil takes Alan down to the sick bay to talk to Tin-Tin, Jo does a quick blood test to see if Tin-Tin is pregnant.

"Thanks, Jo, for doing this, I need to be sure and I did snap at Alan for nothing. The hardest thing is that I don't know what is wrong with me."

"Have you been feeling unwell for long?"

"I have to admit that I haven't felt all that great, since yours and Virgil's wedding night. Plus that fight with Alan didn't help matters. When we first started IR, we didn't want to share our lives with each other. Now, I think that he has changed his mind, and I am still not ready for it. I just told him I wasn't interested, what do I do, Jo?"

"You love Alan right?"

"Yes, more then anything. Why can't he just wait on me to decide what I want to do?" said Tin-Tin, as Jo was taking more blood for testing. Just then Alan walked in with Virgil in tow. As Alan went over to Tin-Tin for a chat, Virgil made his way into the sickbay's office to talk to Jo.

"Is everything OK with Tin-Tin?"

"Not really, I think she has had a bit of a scare. Let us just say that she and Alan got lucky on our wedding night. I am now doing a pregnancy test on her, along with other tests." said Jo.

"God, Jo, how did we miss Alan growing up? I know that we treat Alan like a kid at times, but we do forget that he has been growing up. How long will it take before Tin-Tin gets her test results back?"

"It won't take too long, and I really want to get these two talking again. You know its taken them this long to get to where they are now. Could you take Alan out of here, while I give Tin-Tin the good news?

As Virgil and Jo are in the office waiting on Tin-Tin's test results. Alan decided to try and talk to his girlfriend about what happened. He knew that if a call came in then he needed a clear head to think. So this can't go on like it has done.

"Look, Tin-Tin, I am so sorry about what happened, I should never have brought the subject up in the first place. Tin-Tin, I'm sorry. Please talk to me." said Alan.

"Talk to you? Because of all this, we could be about to become parents. You have always known that I wasn't interested. We talked about this when you got asked those questions on board the Airship. With the lives that we lead, I can't do this, Alan."

"Then how come Virgil manages it with Jo? They have only been married a couple of months. I just thought that we could give it a go."

"Alan, can we talk about this later? I just want to be alone to think right now." said Tin-Tin.

"Tin-Tin, I am not leaving you until your tests come back, and no, I am not running away. I am staying put, where you need me." said Alan, as Virgil and Jo walked over to the couple with Tin-Tin's results.

"Say Alan, why don't you come with me to check on Robyn, and give these two a minute to talk." Once both brothers had left. Tin-Tin turned to Jo.

"Well?"

"The good news is that you are not expecting. It was a false alarm. So you can relax, sweetie."

"Thanks Jo for that and the chat, I really needed it. I am going to go and get Alan now and take him for a walk along the beach." said Tin-Tin, as Alan came back with Virgil.

"Alan, why don't we head down to the beach for a walk, so we can talk?"

"Sure and Virg?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." said Alan, as he went to walk out of the sickbay with Tin-Tin Virgil threw his younger brother a small box.

"Just be careful next time."

"Hey! I will get you for that." said Alan, who walked out laughing, so glad that he didn't go to Scott about this.


End file.
